1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to divers and their equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mouthpiece of the type used by divers, which would accommodate a mint capsule therein for enhancing the flavor of the mouthpiece during a diving excursion.
2. General Background
In the sport and vocation of diving, divers, by necessity, are require to utilize a mouthpiece which is, in most cases, a rubberized member having a portion for fitting against the gums of the diver, and internal members which allow the diver to clamp his teeth onto the mouthpiece during the diving excursion. One of the problems or discomforts which are suffered by the diver in most cases, is the fact that after a prolonged use of the mouthpiece in the divers mouth, the mouthpiece tends to create a rather distasteful taste, and it becomes somewhat distracting and uncomfortable during the excursion. Furthermore, this unpleasant taste is usually as a result of the salt water when one is doing open water diving. In the past, the treatment for preventing this condition was to spray some mint fluid into one's mouth, or drinking something sweet just prior to diving. The problem with this remedy is that it didn't last the length of the dive, so therefore, before a diver could surface, there would be a horrendous taste in the diver's mouth, which could possible lead beyond the taste to nausea, indigestion and cotton mouth. Although this may not be a life threatening situation, because of the fact that divers must be very alert and focused during diving, due to hazards that may be life threatening, it is important that a diver be as comfortable as possible, particularly in the area of the mouth, so as to not have any reason to inadvertently allow water or the like to enter the air passageways during diving.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device which may help to enhance the flavor of a diver's mouthpiece, so that the uncomfortable mouthpiece can be avoided, and a diver may be able to concentrate more fully on his diving excursion.
In a search conducted of the art in this field, several patents were found in the search, and are incorporated herein in the prior art statement submitted herewith.